Armored Bulldozer Barroth
Earth |ailments = Muddy Stun |weaknesses = Water Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Given to ElusiveSeeker)}} Armored Bulldozer Barroth (装甲ブルドーザーボルボロス, Sōkō Burudōzā Boruborosu) is a Deviant of Barroth. Physiology Armored Bulldozer Barroth is covered in dark red-colored, rigid plates of armored hide with brown stains. The stains come from years worth of mud adhered to the Brute Wyvern's body. The crown structure on its head is much larger, even more so than a Jade Barroth's. The crown appears spikier now, giving it a slight spade-like appearance. It possesses enlarged claws on its limbs and its tail tip has become larger as well. Abilities Just like ordinary Barroth, Armored Bulldozer Barroth coat themselves in mud protect to protect them from the scorching heat of the Sandy Plains. However, rocks sometimes get stuck in the mud, providing further protection. They are also much more physically powerful, being able to scoop up huge boulders using just their heads. They then send these boulders rolling at Hunters by body slamming them, in an attempt to crush them under the rock. Behavior It spends most of its time wallowing in bogs, partially submerged in mud. They are significantly more aggressive than normal Barroth and becomes extremely territorial when disturbed. Armored Bulldozer Barroth remain insectivores, feeding on Neopterons such as Altaroth, Bnahabra, and Konchu. Habitat Armored Bulldozer Barroth is almost exclusively be found in the Sandy Plains, and sometimes wanders into the Deserted Island and Tower. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Barroth Main Article: 'Barroth'' Ecology Information ? Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropoda - Superfamily: Crown Head Wyvern - Family: Barroth Armored Bulldozer Barroth is the Deviant of Barroth. Habitat Range Armored Bulldozer Barroth have been sighted in the Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, and the Tower 3. Ecoloigcal Niche Barroth mostly eat insects such as Altaroth and Bnahabra. Extremely territorial, they will lie in wait underneath their bogs and lash out at anything that disturbs them. Due to their aggression and power, only the most powerful predators of the desert such as Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Sand Barioth and Deviljho are capable of defeating a Barroth, although the rare territorial dispute with a Diablos may also prove threatening. When traveling to the Deserted Island/Moga Woods they'll occupy numerous waterways and estuaries and feed on numerous crustaceans inscets, and mollusks. However inhabiting these areas bring them into contact with large aquatic predators such as the three Lagiacrus Species, Royal Ludroth, Plesioth, and Gobul. As such Barroth tend to avoid water sources that harbor these creatures. Despite coexsisting with such powerful predators, Barroth have been witnessed fighting and defeating Rathian. This shows that these creatures are quite powerful in their own right. Biological Adapations Armored Bulldozer Barroth have many of the same adaptions as Barroth, however, there is a few differences between them. Rocks get stuck in there mud armor, providing further protection. This gives the, their additional name '''Armored Bulldozer. When they shake mud off their bodies they also shake off these rocks which can stun hunters. They are very physically strong, being able to lift massive boulders using their heads and send them rolling forward by slamming into them. Behavior Armored Bulldozer Barroth are truly dangerous monsters. The guild only allows hunters with special permits to hunt them. Gallery File:Armored Bulldozer Barroth Icon.png|Original Icon Notes *The prefix "Armored Bulldozer" references Barroth's inspiration, which was the "movement of bulldozers on a construction site". *Hammers and Hunting Horns are the only weapons capable of not bouncing off Armored Bulldozer Barroth's head if under blue sharpness (unless the Mind's Eye skill is activated, or the Hunter is using the Spirit Slash on a long sword). *The mud on its head, back, both legs, and tail can be broken off. The mud on its tail must be removed before it can be severed. The head must be broken once after the mud is removed the break the scalp off. *Armored Bulldozer Barroth can use Jade Barroth's U-turn charge, triple rock fling, and double head slam. It can also used a charged head slam similar to Uragaan's charged chin slam. *Armored Bulldozer Barroth will throw fewer rocks when coated in less mud. *When low on stamina, Armored Bulldozer Barroth's charges become much slower and takes more time to recover after a charge. **To regain stamina it will smash open an Altaroth nest and feed on the Neopterons. *Armored Bulldozer Barroth's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker